Bravery Will Always Triumph Over Evil
by YogisPip
Summary: A whole new take on HTTYD. What if Hiccup and Astrid were always friends? More than friends. Lovers. This is not my first story! Just my first one on ! This story can also be found on my account on quotev. Same name. Enjoy! (HICCSTRID) Rated M: sexual content, language, violence, and triggering elements
1. Prologue: It's A Beautiful Life

Hiccup groaned, as the blast of sun rays hit his face. The warmth startled him; even more so as his senses became more acute and he felt a weight on top of him. The fifteen year old glanced down at his chest, and smiled upon seeing the golden sheet that sprawled over his naked frame.

It wasn't just any golden sheet though. It was hair. Hair that belonged to HER, his lovely girlfriend. Astrid Hofferson was her name, and she was just a few months younger than him. They'd been together two years now. Two wonderful, beautiful years. No two years of his life had been as wonderful as the ones spent with his divine beauty. She'd made them magical, and it brought a smile to his face every time he thought about it.

His fingertips ghosted lightly over her soft, naked back, down beneath the sheets that kept her modest. Her head rested gracefully on his chest, which had little hair on it. Smiling widely, he bent to press his lips to her golden head, and then rest his cheek against the smooth silk of her hair. It was one of his favorite things about her, her hair. The shine of it in the mornings after they made love. The softness of it when she bathed. The gentle flow of curls he ran his fingers through when she let it out of her thick braid. He loved her hair, almost as much as he loved her.

His mind wandered again as he continued stroking the skin of her back. A whole year had passed. A whole year since they had allowed their relationship to cross into the deep water of sex and exploration. The feeling wasn't anything new now, and they had just made love once again the night before; however, Hiccup was still dumbstruck that a girl as enchanting as Astrid wanted HIM. She loved HIM. She gave her virginity to HIM. Such an amazing girl. And she was HIS.

"Hmm." Her soft groan vibrated against his chest, ruffling his chest hairs, and making him shiver. He squeezed her gently in the arms he had wrapped around her body, like that of a blanket.

"Milady." He whispered against her forehead.

She groaned again and ran her hand over his stomach and chest. "G'morning." She mumbled into his neck.

He snickered and stroked the curve of her spine, knowing it to be one of her sensitive spots. He relished in the sound of her quiet moan, and squeezed her close again. "Good morning, my love. Sleep well?" He asked in a whisper.

She held tight to him as he continued moving his hand along her spine, and somehow tangled her legs deeper within his. "Very. You?" She asked shortly.

The hand went further and further down her body. Under the sheets that covered her from the waist down. It slipped over the curve of her ass, which he loved. Giving it a shameless squeeze, he smirked as she started to obviously grow restless. He could feel her heat against his thigh, down below. She was aching, yearning for him to touch her. To kiss her. To make love to her. It seethed from her aura, calling out to him. There was no denying, or mistaking it. He knew her well. He knew she wanted him.

But, he decided to tease her a bit. Still smirking, he dragged his hand away from her ass and held her hip instead. "I slept like a baby wrapped in the embrace of a Valkyrie. Oh. Wait. That's because I WAS in the embrace of a Valkyrie. A hot, sexy Valkyrie." He grunted in her ear.

She bit her lip, but couldn't help the purr she let slip past her lips, and into his ear. The sound filled him with delight as he held tighter to her waist and nuzzled his face into her hair to listen more to her melodic hum.

"Dammit, Hiccup. Fuck me already." She moaned as she straddled him and sat up on his waist.

He stroked her thigh while unashamedly admiring her bountiful breasts. "You mean 'fuck' as in make love, or 'fuck' as in fuck?" He asked as he kept one hand on her thigh, and held her breast in the other.

She threw her head back in pleasure as he adorned her with his expert hands. "Both." She sobbed.

Whilst she was lost in her pleasure as he distracted her, he quickly dug his fingers into her hips and flipped them over so that he towered above her. With a smirk, he drew a finger over her nipple and then pinched it roughly. "How bout I just fuck you out of your godsdamn mind, baby?" He muttered in her ear.

She gripped tightly to his shoulders as her legs went to wrap themselves around his narrow hips. "Oh, gods, yes." She pleaded.

Having already been undressed, with their clothes scattered at random on his bedroom floor, Hiccup easily slid into Astrid. Screw foreplay. He wanted her around him. He wanted inside her. Starting slow, he held her hands in his own as he worked himself up. Within minutes, he was thrusting roughly into her, fast and hard. They both grunted with each thrust he made inside her.

They each released around each other, he inside her. It was risky, they knew, but they did take precautions to prevent pregnancy. She even took the moon tea three times a day to better the prevention.

Coming down from his high, Hiccup elected to turn his attention back to her voluptuous breasts. Full and creamy, and left unscathed by any stretch marks, her breasts were absolutely captivating. Her nipples, meanwhile, were pink against her otherwise creamy skin.

Easing a smile toward her eyes, he leaned over her right nipple and wrapped his lips around the sensitive bud. Still looking at her, he lightly started to suckle on the bead. A flick and swirl of his tongue got her to arch into him.

Not looking up at her anymore, he focused on his appraise of her breasts and the nipple currently in his mouth.. He moaned teasingly to get her to jerk. Using his teeth, he nibbled at her bead, while pulling it in between his lips further, and sucking on the aching nipple harder.

"Hiccup." She cried as she scratched at his scalp and clawed at the sheets.

He finally released her nipple, with a final lick. "I love your breasts, baby." He whispered while cupping the breast he had not yet addressed, He did so for the next ten minutes, before he finally came back up to her her face. "Do you want on top?" He growled deeply in her ear, and nipped at her jaw.

She could only nod quickly and peeped when he flipped them over yet again, so she was on top of him. Gripping her hips tightly, he lifted her up slightly and moved her over his length. Seeing she was ready, he pulled her down, over him, and watched in pure ecstasy as she threw her head back. Releasing her hips, he slid his hands over her waist, and up to her breasts. Cupping them in his hands, he squeezed them while he waited for her to be ready to start riding him.

It wasn't long, and Astrid was ready. She put her hands on his torso and lifted herself up slowly, then sunk back down. Over and over she repeated this, until she was moving quick and hard.

Meanwhile, Hiccup had fun with her breasts. He fondled and squeezed them. He brushed his thumbs over her raw nipples. And he adored the sight of her riding him, and moaning in pleasure as he groped her.

They both hit their release again and shivered. Wanting to remain inside her, for them to be connected still, Hiccup didn't let her slide off of him. Instead, he dragged her down and had her lay on his chest. His fingers troked her back, and his lips touched her head gently.

"I will never tire of making love to you." He mumbled against her golden hair. "I love you, Astrid." He said and kissed her head.

She smiled against his skin that was left rough from hours of labor in the forge, and kissed his chest. "I love you too, Hiccup." She whispered in a single, silent breath.

With those final words, the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms. It remained that way for the rest of the afternoon. And then into the evening...

BOOM!

 ** _::::::::::::::::A/N_**

 ** _Well, how'd you guys like the first chapter? Anyone see where I'm going with this or not yet? Please leave your reviews down below. I like to see how I can improve to better attract and appease my readers. Peace out!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Humiliation

Astrid woke, with a start, as the crash came loud and startling. Sitting up and pulling the sheet to cover her naked chest, she looked out her lovers' bedroom window to see what was outside. Her eyes widened, and her heart sped up, when she saw fire. Houses coated in fires. Grass consumed by fire. And behind that fire, dragons. Hundreds of dragons.

Turning over, she leaned over Hiccup and shook him violently. "Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup, get up!" She hollered.

He groaned as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled down. Nuzzling into her hair, he pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder. "Wussup?" He grumbled.

She pulled up, paying no mind to his tiny whine, and punched him in the shoulder. "HICCUP, BERK IS UNDER ATTACK AGAIN!" She shouted. That, along with the hard punch she'd sent at him, got him to wake.

Within minutes, the two of them were out of bed, and pulling on their clothes. He helped her tie her breast bindings, and strap on her armor, as well as braid her disheveled hair. Grabbing the things they needed, they then ran down the stairs and prepared to open the front door. However, right on the other side, there was a dragon. A Monstrous Nightmare, to be exact.

Monstrous Nightmares were some of the most common, as well as most dangerous dragons known to Berk. They were known to set themselves on fire when they were angry. They were big, stringy creatures; however their horns, which were like that of a yak, could pierce you easily. Getting on the bad side of a Nightmare was like signing a death warrant.

There were four other dragons common to Berk: The Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback, and the Terrible Terror. Each had their nasty tricks that the people of Berk hated and fought against. And almost every night, such species would attack the village. Plunder and pillage every home and shack, and leave them with next to nothing on their food supplies.

So, as the two of them were met by the Nightmare, Hiccup quickly closed the door again and they both pressed their backs to the heavy wood. They breathed heavily, knowing that the Nightmare had seen them and blasted its fire towards them just as Hiccup was closing the door.

Astrid looked to Hiccup, the fear lacing her eyes, along with her anger towards the dragons. "You go first and I'll sneak out after?" She asked, as was normal. This wasn't the first time this had happened, after all. More often than not, when they snuck to each other's houses, there was an attack the next night. In the end, one of them would leave, and then the other would sneak out. Tonight would be no different.

Hiccup nodded. "I'll meet you at our place later?" He asked. When she gave her nod of confirmation, he leaned forward and quickly kissed her lips. "Be careful, milady." He whispered. Then positioning himself, he opened the door and quickly raced out into the open.

Astrid's P.O.V….

She watched her boyfriend leave, with fearful eyes. She waited for several minutes, then peaked out to see if there was anyone around to watch her leave the house. They weren't watching her. All eyes were focused on Hiccup as he ran.

To her Hiccup was a loyal friend, a loving boyfriend, an extraordinary lover, and extremely talented. Unfortunately, the rest of the village didn't see Hiccup the same way. He was a fish-bone, a weak link, and completely helpless when it came to handling a weapon. Hiccup the screw up was his commonly known name. And when he was out, everyone saw him, because he was known for, as his name gave, screwing up.

It made her angry towards the village. She'd known Hiccup for years. She knew the strong person he was behind what everyone else saw. And she loved him for him. To see that the village couldn't take notice of how amazing he was hurt her heart. It hurt her to see him so broken by the torment he received from everyone, including his own father.

She was the only one to give him a chance. The only one to comfort him when he was hurt. The only one he would let close to him when he was shunned. And she was the only one he allowed to see his scars; both emotional and physical. It all touched her, in the dreaded sense that that was because she was the only one to treat him like a person. And because of that, six months ago, he'd gotten a tattoo. A tattoo of her name over his heart. She was there. She always would be.

Keeping the corner of her eye open to ensure that he wouldn't be beaten up, she ran into the corners and snuck off. Fear boiled through her veins again, as she lost sight of Hiccup in the crowd and could no longer watch him. Taking a few calm breaths to tell herself he'd make it to the forge, she hurried to meet the other teens of the island.

There were four other teens, besides her and Hiccup. There was Snotlout Jorgenson. He was Hiccup's cousin, and just a few weeks younger. But he was one of the worst of Hiccup's tormentors. He rallied two of the other teens in bullying him. He also had a habit of flirting at random with Astrid, which disgusted her. No matter how many times she threw him across the room, or punched him in the face, he continued his flirtations. It also caused jealousy in Hiccup. Though they hadn't gone public with their relationship, it hadn't stopped him from feeling a tad possessive.

Two of the other teens were twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. They were like mortal versions of Loki, the god of mischief. They could rarely take things seriously, and trash talked like children. Though they also pestered and pushed Hiccup around, he couldn't help feeling sorry for the two of them. Their brains are the size of a termite, why would I let them get to me at that point, he'd always say to her. They would share a laugh in how ridiculous the twins were.

The last teen that was their age, was Fishlegs Ingerman. He really didn't bully Hiccup. He was actually a nerd, just as Hiccup was. But, he didn't speak to Hiccup much either. He would just remain in the background as the twins and Snotlout teased him. It wasn't that he didn't want to stand up for Hiccup, he just didn't want to be the instigator of a much worse fight. Astrid and Hiccup couldn't blame him; while he was buff and could carry a weapon, he was a meek boy who couldn't conjure up a single mean comment.

And how does Astrid fit into all of this? Well, she's a Hofferson. From the time she was little she had a reputation to live up to. A reputation of fearlessness. Though she had wanted nothing to do with the teen group, she was taken in by them. She was one of them, in their eyes. Though she was skinnier than Hiccup, she was strong and able-bodied. And because of that, she unwillingly fit into the group. It was hard at times, but she accepted it the way it was.

So as soon as she was at the water tower with the rest of the fire patrol, she grabbed a bucket and filled it to the brim with water. She paid little attention to the other four teens, who watched her with perplexed eyes.

"Hey, babe. Where you been?" Snotlout asked as he hung an arm around her shoulder.

She glared and dug her elbow into his ribs. "First of all, don't EVER call me 'babe' again. I'm not your babe, Jorgenson. And I never will be. Second of all, where I was is none of your damn business. I have a private life, just as the rest of you do. So shut your trap, and let's get these fucking fires out, alright?" She snapped. Not waiting for his response, she pushed the water-filled bucket into his hands and turned to fill the rest of the buckets and hand them off.

She worked for the next ten minutes, putting out fires. Easily, and knowingly, she worked her way towards the forge so she could make sure Hiccup was alright. Her brow dripped with sweat as she battled a rising fire next to the forge. Another bucket full of water was throw, and then an explosion ripped through the air. She shielded her face and panted as the heat hit her skin.

Knowing there was nothing more she or anyone else could do, she hurried away from the fire. Her eyes passed over Hiccup at last, as she ran by the forge, relief filled her and she gave him a small smile to assure him that she was fine. His worried gaze told her that he was afraid she'd been burned. She had, but now wasn't the time to reveal that to him.

She was at ease the rest of the night as she put out fires. Just knowing her lover was safe was good enough. That is…until he had to test out his invention. It was a big contraption, used to throw bolas. And when he left the forge to test it out, everything came unraveled.

All of the dragons the older Vikings had captured got away, as Hiccup's father had to rush in to save him. With a lash of words given to him in front of the village, he was once again left humiliated. And Astrid had to watch as he wandered back to his house with Gobber, the village blacksmith, following behind him. Her heart broke for him all over again as she watched, unable to do anything for him.

Hiccup's P.O.V…

His heart raced as he rushed out into the open where dragons were open firing on his village. Twisting around and between the crowds, he unwillingly drew their attention and ran up one of the gangplanks. He took a split second to turn around and quickly look at the heads of people, in search for Astrid. He bit his lip as he was unable to find her. But, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't keep looking for her. He had to get to work, or all hell would break loose.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas for him. He was unable to make it to the forge, before a large hand grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him off the ground. He was met by the face of the chief, Stoick. His nervousness overwhelmed him as he shrunk, but was unable to protect himself from any blow the large man could lay on him.

"Hiccup!" The chief bellowed in a thick accent. "What the hell are you doing out?! Get your scrawny ass back inside and don't screw anything up!" he shouted before throwing Hiccup to the ground and leaving him in the dust.

Quickly pushing himself up, Hiccup ran the rest of the way to the forge. He took off his vest and put on his apron and got right to work on the weaponry. Gobber greeted him halfheartedly. Once again, he felt useless. Though Gobber hadn't meant his playful jabs, it still touched a sensitive nerve inside Hiccup.

He watched as people ran in and took weapons, not even thanking him for his work, and ran out to fight with the devil dragons. When he finally got a break, he leaned out the window to see if any of the other teens, particularly Astrid, ran by. He was met by a big explosion just outside the forge.

His eyes didn't focus on the rigorous fire though, but on one certain blonde who was in the face of the fire. Astrid. She was right there as the fire took over. He could see the pain that took her face as the heat burned her. And when the explosion calmed and she ran by him, he quickly flashed his worry towards her.

He knew she was strong. It was one of the things he loved most about her. But that didn't stop him from worrying about her. He would always worry about her. He'd seen the burns inflicted upon her from all the fires she put out. He'd treated her and bandaged her up every time she received another burn. The pain he would watch etch across her features was nothing short of agonizing. He hated seeing her in pain.

It was no different now, as he worried that she had yet again been burned. He took a quick sweep of her eyes and could tell she was lying. Her smile and eyes told him she was fine, but her tightened jaw told him otherwise. She'd been burned. Again. And he would have to patch her up. Again. But, he knew she didn't want him to come worrying over her. So as much as he wanted to rush to her side and insist on helping her, he took a breath and went back to work.

It was all peaceful from there. But the Gobber just had to think it'd be a good idea to leave him on his own. His brain took over then and he left the forge despite being told not to do so. With his bola thrower in tow, he ran up to a hill and prepared to fire at any dragon that would fly by.

Come on. Come one. He repeated it over in his head. And his heart almost skipped a beat when he heard the sound of a dragon. And it wasn't just any dragon. It was a Night Fury. The most elusive, and deadly dragon of them all. Closing his eyes and praying to Odin, he took the shot.

Cracking his eye open, just barely, he watched as the Night Fury fell. Down. Down. Down. And finally, he disappeared behind the trees. Hiccup had shot him. He'd shot down a Night Fury. HE shot a NIGHT FURY. His heart lifted and he was excited; until a Monstrous Nightmare came up behind him.

The next few minutes seemed to unfold all too quickly. One minute, he was being saved, the next he was being shouted at by the chief. His father. Oh yeah. Forgot to mention that huh? Stoick is Hiccup's father. And in disappointment, he sent Hiccup off with his old mentor. Once again, Hiccup had screwed up. Once again, he was humiliated in front of the entire village. Once again, he was dragged away in shame.

 **:::**

 **Chapter 1 people! Booya! And this really didn't take long. One/two hours tops. I had fun with it though. I loved going into detail, even if it did get a bit sidetracked at times. I think it's an important part of writing. Because unlike in movies, you can't actually SHOW people what's going on. You have to tell them. IDK. Maybe this wasn't good. Let me know in the reviews. I'd greatly appreciate it. Peace out people!**


	3. Chapter 2: In the Eyes Of the Devil

Just as quickly as he was left on his own to go inside, Hiccup ran out the back door. Did his father and Gobber honestly think that he'd gone so many years with being left inside, or taken to the house after causing trouble yet again, and not even created an escape hatch? Well wrong, they were. He had made on when he was ten, and frequently used it to get out so he could meet with Astrid at the secret hideout, which had been theirs since they were five.

He ran quickly, taking a different trail so that he wouldn't wear the ground down every time he traveled. Once he was hidden safely within the wood, he walked lazily and kept his eyes on the ground. "This sucks." He grumbled as he kicked solemnly at a stone.

"It won't always be like that." A new voice echoed.

He smiled and turned to meet Astrid. "Hi, sweetheart." He said quietly.

She smiled sympathetically as she leaned close and kissed his lips softly. "I saw what happened back at the village." She whispered, her brows furrowing as he looked away from her. "I'm sorry." She said quietly yet again.

He shook his head. "What do you have to apologize for? It's not you that humiliates me in front of everyone. It's not you that shuns and ridicules me. It's not you who doesn't accept me for who I am. Astrid, you are the only one who cares. You're the only one who sees me. YOU are the one who keeps me sane. You don't have to apologize for something you didn't do, or for what happens to me. It is not your fault." He reminded her, stroking her cheek gently.

She nodded and kissed the palm of his hand. "I know. But…I feel so bad. I should be standing up for you. You're my boyfriend. But all I do is stand in the background and watch as they hurt you more and more. What kind of a girlfriend am I?" She hissed.

He glared and lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Astrid, sweetheart, no. Don't. Don't do that to yourself, baby. You are an amazing a girlfriend, you hear me? Amazing. Honey, look at me. Look at me. Astrid…please…look at me, baby." He held her face gently in his hands and ran his thumbs beneath her eyes, which had dark bags under them due to lack of sleep through the long night.

She looked up at him hesitantly and revealed there to be tears in her eyes. Astrid rarely cried. She'd cried when her uncle Finn died. She'd cried when her mother left her and her father. She'd cried the first time she and Hiccup had sex. Three crucial times she'd cried. That in itself was few times.

"Astrid, I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. I know you'd stand up for me if you could. But we both know the risk to that. Your father hates me. I might be the chief's son, but that would never be enough to satisfy your father. And even worse, you would be pulled into my torment. I can't do that to you. I won't do that to you. That'd be subjecting you to a whole new pain. And I won't let anyone treat my woman like dirt." He pushed her bangs behind her ear and smiled gently. "Baby, you not being able to do anything doesn't make you a bad girlfriend. It means I'm doing my job right and protecting you in a way I know I can. Don't feel bad for something you can't help, my love. You have no cause to feel guilty." He told her in all confidence as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

For several minutes he just stayed like that, his eyes closed and his lips to her forehead. When he finally pulled away, he spotted something on her arm. He hadn't seen it before. His eyes narrowed as he studied it further, and widened in realization. "You're hurt." He said worriedly. "Why didn't you say anything?" he scolded lightly.

She just shrugged. "It's not that bad." She lied. It was bad and she knew it. It hurt like hell. It happened when she shielded her face from the explosion outside the forge.

He shook his head. "Typical. You get hurt and you don't tell me. Always have to tough it out. Remember that time when you got a really bad cut while you were training and you didn't tell me so that I could treat it properly? You got such a bad infection, it's a miracle you didn't lose your entire arm. Baby, you gotta tell me these things. I'm not gonna judge you for being human. Things like this are important for you to tell me about so that we can avoid you getting an infection, or an amputation. Don't feel ashamed about being hurt, ok?" He told her firmly.

She sighed but nodded her consent.

Then smiling, he turned and placed a hand on her back. Without giving her a warning, he lifted her up easily into his arms. Though he was scrawny, he was stronger than people took him for. In the past two years especially, he had been able to pick her up. And in the last year, he had really done a lot of that. He wasn't cocky about it, just appreciated the fact that he was at least able to do something to feel more masculine.

She gasped and squealed in surprise. "Hiccup!" She giggled.

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm carrying you the rest of the way. Don't want to hurt you worse." He told her.

It took them no longer than five minutes to arrive at their secret hideout. A small, hidden cove. Carrying her down into the small break, he set her down on a rock and then took her arm in his hands. He hissed as he looked at the angry burn. It was at least a two degree. The blisters covered the skin around the burn, and oozed puss. "Oh, baby." He whispered.

Sitting down next to her, he took a pouch out of his vest and dug into it, bringing out some herbs and a cloth. He dipped the cloth into the lake water and dabbed it in the herbs. Holding her arm, as gently as he could, he pressed the wet, herb coated cloth to her burn. He closed his eyes, wanting to block out her moan of pain. "I think I prefer those in the bed." He mumbled.

She managed a laugh, though it was strained because of her whimpers. "Yup. Me too." She told him. "Maybe later we can…mess around." She whispered close to his ear.

He took a sharp intake of breath at her breath hit his skin. He loved how she seduced him. She was an expert in the art of doing so. And it was no different now. He looked up into her face and glanced between her lips and eyes. Leaning forward, he connected their lips softly. Then he ended it short and gave her a smile. "Later." He promised her.

He finished cleaning the wound and then patched it up. Tying a knot tightly, he grunted in hearing her sharp breath. "Sorry, babe." He whispered apologetically. He then pulled her arm covers back over her arms and gave her another smile. "There. Might hurt for a while, but it's better than three weeks of pain. I give it a few days."

She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him again. At least, she almost got there. But a loud groan pulled her back. She, along with Hiccup looked around. Together they stood up and followed the sound. It wound up leading them about a quarter of a mile away from the cove. And then, behind a large boulder, there it was. A dragon. A Night Fury, to be specific.

Hiccup couldn't stop gaping. He'd actually brought down the Fury. He hadn't seen things. He looked at Astrid. Seeing her egging him on, he tentatively stepped forward. He brought out his knife and held it above the green-eyed beast. He was prepared to make the kill. He would have; had he not chosen to take a last look into the eyes of the dragon.

A new feeling took hold of Hiccup. One that left him conflicted. Then finally, with a heavy sigh, he turned the knife about and used it to cut the ropes off the Fury. Within a split second of him doing so, he was pressed to another boulder, and listening to Astrid's fearful screams. But all too soon, everything went confusing, as the dragon screamed right in his face and then made an attempt to fly away, in between the trees.

Astrid ran forward then, kneeling beside Hiccup. "What the hell?! What were you thinking, Hiccup?! He almost killed you!" She sobbed as she threw herself into his arms and cried into his neck.

He held her close and kissed her neck lightly. "I'm ok, sweetheart. I'm ok. It's ok." He reassured her softly.

She pulled back and helped him to his feet. "Let's get back to the village." She suggested quietly."

All he could do was nod. Taking her hand in his own, they walked silently through the woods and back to their village. He knew she was mad. No. She was livid. But he wouldn't get a scolding tonight, he knew. Which made him all the more fearful for when she finally did talk to him about what he just did, and what almost happened.

They went to her house, in the back so that she could climb up into her in room so her father wouldn't notice. "I'm sorry." He told her.

She nodded. "As you should be. But we'll talk about it tomorrow." Yanking on the front of his shirt, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. "You want to come up?" She said suggestively.

He snickered and ran his hands over her sides. "As tempting as that is, milady, I have to take a pass. My dad is gonna want to talk to me. And I have a few words to say to him as well. Maybe tomorrow night though." He told her.

She was a little disappointed, but graciously accepted it. "Ok. Tomorrow then." She pulled him in again and moaned in his mouth. "I love you." She said softly.

He brushed his thumb over her lips and smiled. "I love you too. Goodnight, sweetheart." Gripping her hips, he hoisted her up to help her climb up her house. Watching to make sure she got in ok, he waved at her and then ran into the dark, towards his own home. He was prepared to go toe to toe with hell itself. And that hell was known as dad.

 **:::**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. Peace out people!**


	4. Chapter 3: Difference In Opinion

One breath. Two breaths. Three-

Who was he kidding? No matter how many deep breaths he took, he was still going to be petrified while facing his father. His father was a big, buff man. Nobody tested him. And nobody got on his bad side. It would be the same as asking for death. To say the least, Hiccup didn't particularly fancy dying at only fifteen. He wanted to live a full life, ask Astrid to be his wife, have children, all of it. He couldn't really obtain that when he was dead though.

Taking one last breath, he pushed the door open and quietly entered the house. There, in front of the fire, his father sat stoking and keeping it alive. He closed the door again and then folded his arms across his chest as he face his father again. "Dad." He called softly. "Um…dad…I-I need to speak with you." His voice caught in his throat and fear took hold of him again.

There was silence for a moment. Stoick's breath came heavily, his shoulders moving with every breath. It was numbing, and intimidating to see him so still. At last, the large Viking turned in his seat and then stood. "I need to speak with you as well, Hiccup." He said in a deep voice.

A sigh of relief went through Hiccup's mind and he gave an attempt at a smile. "You-you go ahead." He insisted. If he could hold out on what he had to say, he gladly would. The opportunity had been given, so he would openly take and accept it.

Stoick furrowed his brows as he thought of how to broach the topic. Finally, he looked up bound and determined. Hiccup knew the look well. It meant that whatever his father was about to say would stick. There would be no budging. Not one ounce.

"It's time, son. It's time for you to join the good fight against the dragons." His father finally stated firmly.

Hiccup's eyes bugged out of his head. Dammit. That was what he wanted to talk to his father about. "Oh um actually, dad, I was thinking about NOT fighting dragons. You-you know…we-we have a large amount of warriors, but what about bakers or-or repairmen. I-I personally think I would be much better suited for something more like those." He tried to tell his father.

After what happened in the woods with the Night Fury, Hiccup realized he couldn't kill dragons. He mentally and physically couldn't kill dragons. Hell, he'd just released a dragon. The unholy offspring of lightning and death. If he couldn't kill the most dangerous dragon of them all, how was he supposed to kill the less deadly dragons?

But Stoick had his mind set. He wouldn't let his son get out of this one. He was the future chief. He had to learn to fight dragons sooner or later. He would be helpless as chief otherwise, and Stoick refused to let it be HIS son that brought dishonor to their bloodline.

"No, son. This is serious. You are the future leader of our people. You cannot be chief and not know how to fight. When you are chief, the people of Berk are going to expect you to lead them. And not just lead them into a battle with the dragons, but to war with the devils. Hiccup, you have to be strong. You can't be…this…anymore. You have to grow up, and learn to fight like a man. Like a warrior. Like a chief." He sat down in his chair again, sighing heavily. "I'm not always going to be there, Hiccup; and when I'm not you will need to take care of yourself. And not just yourself, but our people too. And your family, if you ever secure a wife." He said with a light-hearted laugh.

But Hiccup was anything but light-hearted, especially at the last question. "You make it sound like a bargain to be made." He pointed out distastefully. He had always hated and disapproved of the way women were treated. Though they were respected, and treated like equals, they were still treated like property. He didn't like the thought of Astrid potentially being discriminated, even if it wasn't by the Hairy Hooligans. And he didn't like the thought of it for his own daughters one day either.

Stoick laughed. He actually laughed. A loud boom that echoed throughout the house. "Oh, son, every marriage is a bargain."

"Was yours and moms like that?"

Got him. Stoick was left speechless. A snap of sadness crossed his features for a moment. But then he was back to the assertive man he was always known as. "Enough of this bullshit, Hiccup. I will hear no talk of your mother, or my marriage to your mother. She died fourteen years ago, no sense in dwelling on it. Now, back to the talk of your training. You start in the morning." He told the boy.

Hiccup shook his head. "Dad, you weren't listening. I CAN'T fight dragons." But he saw that look. That look that could kill a thousand dragons within the next ten miles. Closing his eyes, he looked down, defeated. "Yes, sir." He whispered.

Stoick didn't take any more time. He picked up a sack that was at his feet. "Good lad. Now, I'm taking a group to search for the nest. I'll be back. Maybe." He said, not even looking at his son.

He still didn't look up at his father. "And I'll be here. Hopefully." He doubted it though. He couldn't kill a dragon, how was he going to survive.

As his father walked out his mind clouded over with negativity. What was going to happen in the next few weeks? How was he going to get by and not be labeled anything but a real Viking? What excuses would he come up with? Earlier that day, all he'd wanted was to fight dragons; now, not even a day later, he wanted anything but to fight dragons.

And he knew what he wanted now. His father was gone. Most of the other men were probably gone. Astrid would be all alone. Desire shot through his veins, down below. He wanted her. He needed her. Right now, she would be his only comfort. Without even noticing at first, he saw that his hand was in his pants. He was hard. He definitely needed her to get him off. To relieve him of the strain and ache he felt.

Not bothering to think on it anymore, he looked outside to make sure his father was actually gone, and then ran out the door. From there, it was an immediate shot to Astrid's house. Only hesitating for a brief moment, he grabbed a few small rocks and threw them up into her window. And with that, he whisper yelled her name, hoping she would hear him. His heart jumped when he saw the golden silk on the edge of the window, and a beautiful face leading into it.

 **:::**

 **IDRK my plan for Stoick yet. I've seen many versions of him from multiple authors. IDK. I'll figure it out I guess. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace out people!**


	5. Chapter 4: Her Comforting Love

**Warning! this chapter is complete sex. You can skip it if you don't want to, or don't feel comfortable, reading it. You won't be confused by the next chapter. So if you want to skip this chapter, you won't be left confused at all.**

 **:::**

He landed on her bedroom floor. Eyes looking around, as if afraid they were being spied on, he finally led them up to her. Up her long legs, on the curve of her hips, over her shapely body that was her waist and breasts. She wore nothing but a long tunic, which went down to her mid-thigh, barely covering her ass.

She was a beautiful woman, as he always knew; but her body would never cease to leave him speechless. He knew that even when she was old and saggy, he would still love her. Adore her. He would always want and feel the need to make love to her. To remind her that even though she wouldn't always have the body of a young girl, he still loved her and thought she was beautiful. But right here, right now, he just needed HER.

Not wasting one more second, he rushed up to her. Before she even got a single word out, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Leaning in, he closed his lips around hers in a passionate kiss. It was fiery and consuming, and he showed her mouth no mercy as he sucked on her bottom lip and forced his tongue into her mouth.

It was a few minutes before he finally pulled back slightly. He'd almost been taken over by desire. But he needed to give her an explanation. After all, he had told her not even half an hour ago that he couldn't come up tonight. Now here he was, defying his word.

He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed heavily. His fingers brushed through her soft curls of hair that drifted down her back. He just closed his eyes and relished being in her arms. "My dad is putting me in training." He knew he didn't have to explain on it further. She'd seen him with the Night Fury. "We had an argument. He took some men and women and is going to search for the dragon's nest again."

He cupped the side of her head, burying his fingers deep in her golden lock. "Gods, I need you, Astrid. I need you so bad." His hands then slid down to the edges of her tunic and he pulled it up slightly to stroke her soft thigh. "Is your dad gone?" He whispered at the edge of her ear.

She hummed softly, gripping tight to his shoulders. "Yeah." She moaned quietly.

He smiled fully before completely pulling the tunic up and off her body. He threw it carelessly to the ground and then took a single step back to look at her. Her unblemished skin glowed in the moonlight that shone in through the window. The curves of the milky mounds of her breasts were perfectly outlined. Though not big in size, he knew from many experiences that they filled his hands perfectly. They were soft and tender to the touch.

Her waist was slim and skinny, but now in a sickly fashion. Her stomach had a noticeable firmness to it, due to the intense training she spent her days on. A waist he loved to wrap his arms around and hold close.

Smiling as he scanned her body with possessive eyes, his hands curled around the gentle curve of her hips and he pulled her close again. "You're beautiful." He whispered close to her face. Once again, he brought his lips down on hers. But this kiss was different from the first. It was a deep and gentle kiss. They both moaned into it, and with their moans, he pushed her back and tumbled over her onto her bed.

He gave a sweep of her body with his hands. As he did so, his hands gliding over her tender breasts, he ghosted his lips down her neck. He whispered her name against her collarbone, and gently began massaging her breasts in the process. "Astrid." He groaned.

Further down her body, he kissed. He drew his tongue lightly over her sternum, down to her naval. He elicited a sharp intake of breath from her, as he dipped his tongue into the curve of her naval. His hands now gripped onto her hips, and he slid further down. Green orbs meeting blue, he brought her legs over his shoulders, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, before planting his mouth full on her center.

Astrid broke their eye contact, as she drew up and her back arched as her loved drew his tongue through her. White hot passion seared through her veins, and she mewled with his every stroke. Her hands curled into his wild hair, fisting it tightly as he wrapped his lips around her slick pearl.

"Hiccup!" She cried out softly. It was but a hushed whisper, escaping into the air surrounding them and floating in the wind. Her legs tightened around his head, thighs pushing him deeper between her legs. And when he slowly pushed his tongue into her, she drew up high off the bed, heels digging into his shoulder blades.

He tightened his grip on her hips, determined to keep her more still. His thumbs dug into her hipbones, massaging them roughly, and making her cry out yet again. He could feel her clenching around his tongue. He knew she was close to her release. He knew she was desperate for her release. He slid his tongue out and blew hotly against her thigh. Taking a hand back from her hip, he buried it in the blonde curls that was just above his nose. "Cum, baby." He mumbled and flicked his tongue at her pearl.

With a draggy moan, she shivered as she came. She felt him press his tongue to her again, tasting her honey. Her whole body quivered with the pleasure that overwhelmed her. It wasn't the first time he had pleasured her orally, but she would never fully get used to it. Every time, he managed to stroke her with his tongue in such a way that she could never fight the orgasm.

He smiled as he finished her up. He kissed back up her body again, even taking her nipple in his mouth briefly, before he met back at her face. "You are delicious, sweetheart." He muttered against her lips. Then he closed the small gap between them and had her taste herself on his lips. "I need to be inside you. Now." He told her as he brushed a hand over her shoulder to lose his hand in her hair.

She lifted her legs, locking them around his waist. She brought him closer, and his length slid against her entrance. She whimpered at the contact, and almost begged him to just take her already.

He watched her face with a smile upon his features. Cupping her cheek, he kissed her lips softly. With their lips still locked together, he took the distraction she was under to thrust himself into her tightness. The suddenness of it made her pulled out of their kiss with a gasp. He too gasped as their lips parted. "Gods, Astrid. _Fuck_. So… _tight_." He grunted as he started grinding his hips to hers.

She clawed at his back, the sheets, and her hair, anything her hands could reach. "Hic-CUP!" She whimpered. Her legs tightened around his waist, bringing him deeper inside her. She arched high, giving him the chance to plant his lips on her soft breast.

He watched her with lust-filled eyes. The ecstasy was strong around them and all he wanted was to completely mark her. Make her his entirely, once again. He'd had her so many times, but enough was never enough. He was always left wanting more.

"Dammit, baby." He grunted again. He kissed her nipple, accidentally biting it hard, when he felt her clench around his length. He knew that the hiss she let out was one of pain and pleasure. Her nipples were sensitive, after all, not meant to be bitten as he just did.

Just then, he felt a jolt rush through his body. He was close. And again, even though they'd just taken the risk the day before, he stilled himself inside her. He knew she was close enough as well. "Cum with me, Astrid." He hushed in her ear.

They both hit their release. They moaned in sync and panted heavily against one an-others skin. And as they finally settled back down, he pulled out of her. They still breathed heavily. And breathing heavily, he rolled his body off hers so that his back rested on the soft hides of her bed. Smiling wide, he pulled her close and rested her on his chest.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed in the sweet scent of the silk. "Thank you, baby." He mumbled into her hair. "Thank you for being there when I needed you." he clarified.

She sat up, drawing circles over his chest. "I'll always be there when you need me, Hiccup. Always." She promised. A squeal, mixed with a giggle, escaped her lips as he wrapped his arm around her again and flipped them back over. "Hiccup!" she laughed.

He snickered and kissed her softly. "I'm good on where I needed comforted; now, I just want you. Come here, you." And he attacked her again. and this time, they didn't settle down until they'd had two more rounds of sex.

 **:::**

 **I haven't written a lot of smut in a while. I hope this wasn't to bad for those of you that went ahead and read it. Let me know down below! Thanks! Peace out people!**


	6. Chapter 5: The First Day's The Hardest

A smile graced his features in the early morning. Astrid rested gently on his chest, her face in his neck, and her hands resting softly on his stomach. His arms were wrapped around her, and he ran his fingertips lightly over her freckled arm. Watching her beautiful face still, he leaned his head down slightly and kissed her forehead. "Time to wake up, beautiful." He whispered. They had to get up to prepare for dragon training.

She groaned and nuzzled her nose against his throat. "No." She moaned. Her arms tightened their hold around his waist and she nestled her body closer to his.

He smiled wider and gave her a squeeze. "Baby, we need to get ready for training." He told her. "Baby." He shook her slightly when she still didn't wake. "Baby. Astrid." He finally stated more firmly.

She shot up like a bolt, the fur sheet falling down her body, down to her hips. Her chest was exposed, leaving Hiccup smiling admiringly. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her flush against him, skin on skin, and nestled his nose into her sweet-smelling hair. "Took your sweet time, babe. We're gonna be late." He mumbled against the curve of her ear.

She groaned, but then smiled slyly and turned in his arms. "How 'bout a quickie, before we get up and going?" She purred seductively in his ear. Her hands traced the lining of his collarbone, along with the tattoo of her name on his chest. Fingernails scraping lightly against the ink-stained skin, she could feel his breath catch in his throat.

He chewed on his bottom lip, squeezing her gently against him. "As tempting as that sounds, milady, Gobber is expecting in…" he glanced out the window and measured the sun for a moment, "half an hour." He finished, seeing that it was about six by the measure of the sun.

But a quiet whine elicited from her lips, vibrating against his throat. He had to close his eyes in an effort to not give in to her tempting touch and embrace. When she grazed her lips and teeth just under his ear, he drew a shaky breath. Damn her. Damn her, in all her sultry and seductive ways.

Growling from the back of his throat, he tightened his hand on her hip. Without even the slightest warning, he quickly flipped them so that her back laid flat on her bed, and he rested on top of her. He supported his weight on his elbows, which he had on either side of her head. Lips only a hair away, he shook his head and grinned. "What you do to me." He lost his voice then in a passionate kiss, which led to much more.

Half an hour later, Hiccup prepared to climb down her window so that nobody would see him sneak out. He sat straddling the sill of the window and smiled over at her. Leaning over, they sealed their lips softly. And with the final promise of her kiss, he swung his other leg over the edge and began the trek down the side of her house. "See you in a bit, milady." He called up and then ran off towards his house.

Rushing around the house he would be left alone in for the next few weeks, unless he brought Astrid over, he gathered everything he knew he needed. People often doubted his abilities; in fact, most of them did. Only Astrid had faith in his capability. For several years now, in fact, she'd been training him in secret. She'd taught him how to handle an axe, which he was actually very good at. He could handle and defend himself pretty well.

He stared at the axe for a while though, as it leaned new and shone metallically against the wall. His father had given it to him the night before, when he revealed that he was finally putting Hiccup in training. It was a lot to live up to. His father expected a son that would be just like him; strong and able-bodied, a masterful dragon killer. But now, Hiccup was doubting himself more than ever. Could he put what happened the previous night behind him? Could he kill dragons? Could he be the man his father so desired him to one day be?

Not wanting to dwell on the depressing subject any longer, for fear he would lose himself, he shook his head and kept a stiff upper lip. Then he wrapped his nimble fingers around the handle of the axe and lifted it rhythmically, resting it over his shoulder. Taking a deep, nervous breath, he prepared himself for a difficult day ahead.

And so it was.

Arriving at the training academy, he immediately spotted Astrid and the other four teens waiting for Gobber to let them in. He waited on the sidelines, wanting desperately to be next to, and talk to Astrid. But as he'd told her the night before, he couldn't let her suffer as he did. He just…couldn't. It would break him more than the simple routine of his being bullied. But he couldn't bear to condemn her to the same thing.

So, he stood in the background; looking down at the ground as he caught bits and pieces of the other teens ridiculing him. And then he saw Astrid. She stood by them, but wasn't focusing in on them. Instead, she was looking at him. He gave her a small smile, which she returned with sympathetic eyes. Who was he kidding? Though he wouldn't bring her into his torment, he knew that her position was much harder than his. While he was on the receiving end of it all, she was left to watch; knowing she couldn't do anything. It wasn't fair on her. All he wanted was to take that away.

But he didn't get the chance to think on it more. The gate opened and Gobber came out, looking strict and ready to beat up anyone who dared to defy anything he was about to say next. The teens all stood erect, all except the twins, who everyone knew could never take anything seriously anyway.

Gobber gave them all the eye. He stared them up and down, scrutinizing them. Had Hiccup not known the blacksmith for as long as he had, he would have been afraid. But luck was partially on his side; he had known the middle-aged man for his whole life, and he knew that he was just trying to give them all a fright. Good one, Gob. But it won't work, he said to himself with a hidden smirk.

But the other teens, other than Astrid of course, didn't know Gobber like he did. They all shrunk back in fear, hiding their faces and shuffling their feet uncomfortably. Gobber was left to smirk in pleasure at seeing the fear in the kids' faces.

After several minutes of pacing in front of them, Gobber came to a pause. Then he jerked his head back to the academy in sign for them all to go ahead. And as they raced forward, he put on a straight face. "Hope you all came prepared. The first day is always the hardest." He told them. "Line up!" He hollered.

They all did as he ordered, lining up straightly. Hiccup happened to be next to Fishlegs and Astrid. She smiled a little and whispered a quick I love you in his ear. He knew then that he wouldn't need anything else that day. Just her reminding him that she loved him was enough. Her love was the only encouragement he needed. He said it back, and then they turned their heads back towards Gobber.

The older man had already gotten through introducing all the dragons to them, yelling at Fishlegs in the process to stop calling out the facts that went along with the species. And then surprise hit them. Gobber let out a dragon. Not just any dragon, but the Gronckle. The dragon with tough skin, almost boulder-like. And just like that, they were running for their lives.

Gobber tried to 'help' them out for the next few minutes. "Dragons all have a limited number of shots. Knowing a dragons' shot limit is one of the most important things to memorize. Have its shot limit down, then you can keep track of it, and know when the best time to strike is. How many shots does a Gronckle have?"

"Ahh! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" Tuffnut screamed helplessly.

"Five?" Snotlout blurted out dumbly.

"Six." Fishlegs finally called out.

"Correct, Fishlegs. A Gronckle has a shot limit of six. That's one shot for each of you." Gobber called out to the husky boy. "Now, what's the first thing you need?" He asked them all again

"Plus five speed!" Fishlegs immediately guessed.

"Shield!" Both Hiccup and Astrid answered, together. They both quickly raced towards where there were a stack of shield. Each grabbed on and then ran off in opposite directions. Knowing what to do next, they began pounding on their shields with their axes. They heard Gobber's approval, and watched as the Gronckle lost control of his senses.

Within the next minute, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff were all disqualified as the dragons shot its lava blast towards them and got their shields. Then, it was Hiccup and Astrid alone. Before long, she was also disqualified to. And that all lead up to the next predicament.

The Gronckle began chasing Hiccup. The boy had nowhere to go, and ran for his life. But, as the dragon cornered him, he became frightful. All he could see was the fire heating within the dragons' mouth, as it prepared to blast him. He prayed to the gods, and thought about Astrid. Astrid. Gods, if he lived then she was going to kill him, after assuring herself that he was ok.

A scream ripped through his lips as little bits of lava spurted out of the Gronckle's mouth. He couldn't watch as the dragon aimed to kill him. So he turned his head, and brought his arms as a futile attempt to cover himself. He was fully expecting the blow, when suddenly, the heat disappeared. Was he dead?

No, actually, it had in fact been Gobber who stopped the blast, he'd hooked his fake arm inside the dragons' mouth and pulled it back from Hiccup. Throwing the dragons back in its cage, he turned to the teens with a hard look. "This is an important lesson, for all of you." He started. "Remember, a dragon will always go for the kill. You corner yourself, you may as well just run out in the open and wait for them to kill you. They are heartless beasts, who won't hesitate. Remember that." H exhaled and then shook his head. "That's all for today. Y'all run along now." he told them and before anyone had the chance to say anything, he forced them out and closed the gate again.

When all the other teens were gone, Astrid turned on Hiccup with a glare. "First the Night Fury, and now the Gronckle?" She hissed angrily.

He looked down and nodded. "I'm sorry, baby. It was stupid, I know. I-I freaked out. I didn't mean to-," he was cut off abruptly though, when she flung herself forward and into his arms. He could feel her light sobs against his chest, and her moist eyes on his neck. It made him feel terrible for the panic and worry he'd caused her within the last two days. Settling down a bit, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her gently. While the reason wasn't good, he always enjoyed moments like this. Just holding her. It felt uplifting.

She cried quietly into his neck and kissed his collarbone. "Don't do that. Please. Hiccup, you've done some stupid things the past two days, and you're scaring me. I-I don't…no…I CAN'T lose you, Hiccup. You're all I really have. I can't lose you." She whimpered. Her knees went week then, and despite Hiccup's hold on her, she fell to the ground, taking Hiccup down with her.

His heart jerked and tears formed in eyes as well. The one thing he hated more than anything in the world, was Astrid crying. He couldn't bear it. It hurt his heart so much to see her cry. He tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips to her crown of gold. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, baby." He mumbled against her hair. He sniffed, taking in the sweet scent of her braided hair, and nuzzled his face deeper into the locks.

She nodded against him, telling him she understood. But she didn't loosen her grip; not even for a moment. In fact, she held on tighter. Right now, she didn't care if anyone were to happen upon them. All she care about was that her beloved was safe. Safe and in her arms. And she needed to feel him. She needed to be there with him. She needed him to hold her.

And he understood her perfectly. Fuck it. If someone happened upon them, then fine. Their secret would be out, and they wouldn't have to hide anymore at, least. He just knew that to break this moment for her would crush her. She needed assurance, and he was more than willing to give her the assurance she needed. So they stayed there a while; not speaking a word, and yet saying everything.

 **:::**

 **Whew! Long chapter. Took me several days, cause I wanted to make sure I'd edited everything I could possibly catch. Hope you like the chapter. Currently working on chapter 6. Peace out people!**


	7. AN

**A/N**

 **Hey guys. So this is not a chapter, just an authors note of some info you could find useful in case you begin to wonder. So I'm a new user to , and due to that I am on a probation of 10 days. I have a limitation of publishing 2 books/day, and a max of 5 publishes for those first 10 days. Due to this, I have opted not to update on until I'm off probation and I am able to import my books from quotev and wattpad. in the meantime, if you are bored, go check out my wattpad and quotev accounts to enjoy more of my works. Quotev: YogisPip, wattpad: YogisPip1. My probation will be lifted on the 3 of February. Thank y'all for your understanding!**


	8. Chapter 6: Flightless

"I wonder why he didn't kill me." Hiccup pondered, as he and Astrid walked through the wood, in search of the Night Fury that had spared Hiccup's life.

Astrid kept back though. At his mention of almost being killed the day before, she shrunk back even more and covered her mouth to stifle the whimper that so desperately wanted out. Hiccup must have heard it though, because he turned on his kneeling position to look back at her over his shoulder. His eyes clouded over in realization and he suddenly felt a dreaded sense of guilt. Standing, he came up to her and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry, baby." He whispered into her hair.

She sniffed and nodded. "It's ok. I'm ok. Just...huh I don't know. I just wish that you hadn't taken that risk, Hiccup."

He squeezed her tight and nodded. "I understand, sweetheart. I shouldn't have brought it up." He said sympathetically. If there was one thing he hated the most in the world, it was seeing Astrid crying; even more so when it was his fault she was crying. He never wanted to hurt her. It was his last wish. To see her crying because of him, it tore him apart inside.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and took a few deep breaths. "Why didn't you kill it?" The question had beat on her the whole time since it happened, and now she had to know.

He rubbed her arms and thought for a moment. But he shook his head as he rested his cheek on her forehead. "I don't know, milady. I really don't." He replied. Suddenly, he spotted something on the ground. A trail of sorts. A trail of...dragons scales? Furrowing his brow, he pulled away from Astrid and knelt down to pick one up. "It's from the Night Fury." He told her, holding it up, making her look suspicious. They glanced briefly at each other before following the trail of dragon scales. It went on for about half a mile, before they came to a high rock formation. It was split down the middle, and they walked through the narrow crevice.

The couple snuck carefully through the rock, and finally made it to a clearing. It was more of a small cove, housing a small, calm lake. There were tress lining the whole way, making it a well-concealed hiding spot. While it wasn't spacious, it certainly made for a nice, secretive place for one to go to if they ever wanted to be let alone.

Getting on their stomachs, they crawled forward, resting on a ledge of the rock they were on. With eagle eyes, they scanned the whole area. Both gasped, when they spotted the same thing at the other end of the cove.

"A Night Fury." They whispered.

Taking out his journal, Hiccup studied the massive dragon closely. Using his charcoal pencil, he made a quick sketch of the detailed and intricate beast. They were both confused when the dragon seemed to be jumping, trying to get up and out of the cove.

"Why isn't he flying?" She asked him.

He shook his head at fist and took another look. That's when he realize. "He's missing a tail-fin." He told her. Leaning over to far, he accidentally dropped his pencil. Flailing to try and grab it before they were caught, he almost fell over, and Astrid grabbing his shirt was the only thing that kept him up.

But at the sound of his almost falling, and the pencil hitting several rock and rippling the water, the dragon turned on them, eyes narrowed and ears perked up. The couple gulped and stayed at still as they could. And when the dragon seemed to decide that they were not a threat, he turned and left.

They caught their breath and smiled thankfully. Getting up, Hiccup held a hand out for Astrid, smiling at her. "Let's go, milady." He said gently and lovingly. With her hand in his, they started back through the rocks.

Astrid was confused though. It showed all over her face. Hiccup knew her well, and by the crease of her forehead, the shadow in her crystal eyes, and the intensity she held his hand, he could tell she was left utterly confused. "What are you thinking, milady?"

She sighed softly and laced her arm around his waist. "Why didn't he kill us, do you think?" She asked thoughtfully.

He honestly didn't have an answer for that. And that's exactly what he told her. "I don't know, babe." He muttered.

They continued walking a while, before she smiled suddenly and pushed him up against a tree. "Well, since we're out here," she kissed him briefly on the lips and ran her hand through his hair. "we may as well…enjoy the alone time." She said suggestively, pressing herself against his frame.

He hummed, running his hands expertly along her body, over her shoulders and back. Settling his hands on her ass, he squeezed it sensually, returning her soft kiss. But he quickly snapped his mind back and pulled away lightly. "We shouldn't, love. we've made love several times in the last two days. And while the thought of one day impregnating you greatly excites me, I don't think I'm quite ready to become a father, yet. Someday; just not yet." He saw the morose look on her face and frowned. "What's wrong, sweet girl?" He whispered, lifting her chin in his fingers.

She tried to look away, casting her eyes downward.

He knew that look. He hated that look. "What did he do?" He hissed venomously. By he, he meant her father. No one other than him knew, but Astrid had an abusive father. Horribly abusive. Since her mother killed herself, not long after her uncle's death, her father had held no care for her. He was cruel, and treated as more a slave than a daughter. It broke Hiccup's heart to see the love of his life suffer through so much that she shouldn't have to.

She blinked away tears and licked her dry lips. "He…um…he-he raped me the other night." She admitted, choking on her words with the lump in her throat.

Realization filled his caring eyes and he drew a hand over his mouth. "When? Why didn't you tell me?" He said with a strangle in his voice.

"The-the night before the attack. And…I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess…I…I didn't want to accept that it happened. I-I wanted to forget, Hiccup. I wanted to forget that my father welcomed himself into my bed, and forced himself on me. Forced me to…to pleasure him, unless I wanted to see you dead. I-I'm sorry." She sobbed and fell to the forest floor on her knees. The thump that echoed with her knees could have been heard for miles; at least, that's what Hiccup thought.

In an instant, he was down on his knees beside her, and pulled her into his arms. "You should have told me. You could have told me, baby. I wouldn't have taken things as far the night of the raid, if I had known. Gods, how could I not have known?" He chastised himself as he cradled her close to his chest, and kissed her soft hair. "I'm so sorry, sweet girl. I'm sorry that happened." He pulled away then and cupped her cheeks. "Are-are you…ok? He-he didn't-?"

"He didn't physically injure me, if that's what you were thinking. I mean…he…hurt…but he didn't cut me or whip me or anything."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Stroking her cheeks, he caressed several strands hair out of her face and ran his finger over her eyebrow. "This doesn't change how I feel about you, Astrid. You know that, right? You know that I still love you, so very much?" He asked gently. There was so much he still so much he wanted to say; but right now, he needed to say what she needed to hear. And she needed to hear that he still loved her. That despite being violated by a man that was supposed to care for her, he still saw her as a beautiful and cherish-able woman. His woman.

She cracked the smallest smile. "I needed that."

He smiled back. "I know milady."

But that wasn't enough for her, it seemed. A sexy looked creeped up on her face and she moved to straddle his hips. "There's one thing in particular that would cheer me up greatly." She whispered in his ears, fiddling his earlobe between her teeth.

He took a sharp intake of breath and it took all the control within him to not slide his fingers into the belt of her skirt. "Yeah? Wha-what's that?" He mumbled.

"I think you damn well know what." She laughed, kissing his throat.

He moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as she kissed and licked the spot on his throat. "Astrid…" He said in a warning voice.

But she shook her head and tugged his hair. "I don't care. If I got pregnant, then I'd be the proud carrier of my lover's child." She said surely.

"And I have no doubt of that. you-you'll make a wonderful mother…But do you really want to chance getting pregnant right now?" He asked.

She pulled away only slightly to smile down at him. "I certainly wouldn't mind." But her eyes went from those sexy bedroom look, to that of a small and frail girl. A girl she hardly showed; and when she did it was only to him. "Please, Hiccup. I...I need it all right now. I need to feel you inside me." She begged him.

He couldn't find it in his heart to tell her no. it was obvious, she did need him to love her in every way right now. So, letting her continue with her previous actions, he slid his arms around her and held her close. "How do you want it, darling?" He murmured, just barely above a whisper, in her ear.

Smiling wide, she gripped his shoulders and pushed him to where his back hit the ground. "Just like this."

:::

So I've gotten a few complaints from guests, who I am not a liberty to reveal, and there are just a few things I would like to make clear. Things that I thought I'd made pretty obvious, but apparently did a shitty job at doing.

So, some of you gave me your reviews saying you didn't much care for the 'Hiccup calling Astrid baby' thing, or the 'Hiccup and Astrid having underage sex' thing. So for the sake of the viewers, I will broach on the topic briefly.

Ok, so, as I stated in the summary, this is a whole new twist on HTTYD. And I literally said in the summary that Hiccup and Astrid have been together since the beginning, in this twist. And then I put up there, right in the summary, that part of the reason this is rated M is because of SEXUAL CONTENT! I literally put it right in there. Did you think that I meant someone else, or that Hiccup and Astrid having a sexual relationship would be a slow burn thing? I don't get it. So my main thing is, I warned you of it, and told you very bluntly about the sexual content. I. Don't. Make. The. Choice. Whether you. Read it. Or not! You are the one that decided to read it, so if you don't like the sexual content then don't read the story. I appreciate constructional criticism, but don't expect me to change the turn of the story because you're not comfortable with it, or you're not sure how you feel about it. I won't do that. Sorry if that disappoints you.

To extend on that, I would like to go into some history. That's right, history. Ok, now sure, the vikings didn't use baby as a love name for each other, but that's part of me throwing some fun into this. After all, it's fantasy fiction, not historical fiction. I'm writing a historical fiction of a Civil War HTTYD AU right now, and I can tell you that even with just two chapters, I have done so much research to make sure I get my info correct. But this isn't historical, it's fantasy. Hiccup calling Astrid baby is not something you can deem as constructional criticism when you say you don't really like it. That's just a matter of opinion. And while outside opinion matters to me, it's still my book. If I were to publish this as any other book, then there would be nothing you could do to change the fact he calls her baby. It would be out there. So why do it on a place where you update books? Kind of stupid, to me anyway. See? Opinion.

Short example: THIS IS A SPOILER FOR HTTYD: THW! Cressida Cowell has told the public what she would name Hiccstrid's children, if given the choice. Their daughter's name would be Zephyr, and the boy's would be Nuffink. Now there are several reasons I don't care for these names. I like the name Zephyr, and I'm all about unisex names, but for a girl, I don't think Zephyr sound right. Then there's the matter of origin. Zephyr is a Greek name, and the vikings did NOT get along with the Greeks.

The name Nuffink sounds to close to the twins' names. That should speak for itself. and then the origin of the name is German. The Germans weren't around in the times of the vikings. And when they did come to be, they claimed to be descendants of the vikings, which isn't true. So just by looking into these names, I learned that Cressida Cowell didn't really do her research on Swedish/Norwegian names.

But that is my opinion. I have no right to criticize her for the names of the children. I may not like, or agree with them, but I can respect her for what she wanted to name them. So I want you to feel free to give your opinion, but don't criticize my work just because you may not really agree with it.

Now, as for them having sex. I did my research on that actually. Because while it is fantasy, it's always good to have some stability. So doing my research, I came to find out that most authors who write HTTYD get a lot wrong on the topic of viking culture sex. And as a girl who has been obsessed with viking history, because my ancestors were vikings, it's something I take seriously. The vikings were actually highly sexual people. They didn't bother to withhold sexual interactions, which is why rape is so high on their list of crimes. But even within their own villages, sex was technically not withheld from the people until they were married. Now the chief WAS required to marry a maiden, but again, my story, I can make some twists.

So for y'all's information, when you read an HTTYD fanfic and spot the apparent law that says sex was forbidden before the wedding night, know that that is anything but true. It wasn't against the law to have sex. And there were actually many illegitimate children born because of that. Now if that did happen, then the woman had two options, or more the men involved with her had three options. One was that the father of the unmarried mother could kill her, the second was that they could lay the baby on the village's traditional cliff and wait for it to be taken by skraelings, Loki's demons. And the last was that the woman and man with the child could be married.

So I am not just going off of some smut-based, idealistic…whatever you might think it is. I am going pretty well off of the facts. Do you seriously think the chiefs and their sons didn't have affairs? Cause if you do then I'm lmao. They most certainly did have affairs. They were men. Viking men. And no offense to any man reading this, but guys cannot control themselves.

My facts are pretty good, and I use multiple sources, so I would appreciate it if you keep your opinion of it out. You can't deal with the true fact that most vikings had pre-marital sex, then what business do you have to read a story on a viking? I like to add truth, so please stop bombarding me about 'oh they shouldn't have pre-marital sex' and/or 'I'm not comfortable reading this because of the sex' because frankly, your being uncomfortable can't change that it happened, and that I base my stories off of the facts.

Ok, so it turned out longer than I was wanting it to, but hopefully that just means that I got my point through more. Please don't take this as me being angry, or acting out on all of the reviews I've gotten like that, it's just me simply asking you not to be so judgmental when you obviously haven't done your research, if you think sex was against the law if you were unmarried. Please take no offense to this, as I mean to do no such thing.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks! Peace out people!


	9. AN IMPORTANT!

**I don't want everyone feeling like they have to read this, but the Guest who has been making comments pretty much ridiculing my work, I would very much appreciate if you would stay.**

 **My age is of no concern to you, to start out; but I will tell you that I am NOT as young as you may presume. So, to start out, I would like to first look at the comment about being a rape victim. Yes, a rape victim, usually does avoid sexual interactions for a while; but that is a bit of a stereotype. Not every rape victim is the same. And Astrid is to be portrayed as a sentimental, but still strong force. Instead of taking it as some kind of insult, how about seeing as nothing can bring her down.**

 **Rape is an awful thing, I know. But I mean no offense, anger etc. by placing this story the way I do. If you're unhappy, I understand, but you have no right to just come right out and judge me on the way I write it. I like feedback, not insults.**

 **Second, it is not bullshit to say guys can't control themselves. Now a real great guy, yeah he can control himself. And yes, there are women who can't control themselves either, but I am going solely off of facts, when I say that men are more so uncontrollable than women. Did you know that there are 40 million prostitutes in the world? And of that number, 98% are women and girl who have been sex trafficked by men. In America alone, since 1998, an estimate of 17.7 million women have been raped, 2.78 million is the estimate for men. 15.08 million difference. It is proven that more women are victims of rape than men. That came from the mouth of an officer himself, at a seminar I went to last week. What does that say? It tells me that as hard as it is to find a good person in general, it's hard to find a man that isn't a pig. And when I say that, it doesn't mean you specifically, alright? Get your head out of your ass, dude.**

 **I'm not saying all guys are like that, ok? Just that a lot of them are. Us women do have to be careful; because as much as I dislike it, we are generally physically weaker than the average male. It's a truth I denied for a long time, and it nearly got me and my loved ones hurt. There is no room in this world for a stupid woman. Men may not get it, but as a woman you have to be on your guard 24/7. It's awful, and unfortunately, men take it as us seeing every man like one in the same. Believe me when I say, it's not. we just have to assume that at first, to protect ourselves and the ones we love.**

 **Also, I'd like you to remember that these are Vikings that I am talking about. Vikings were known for raping women; and because of there being no law against sex before marriage, it absolutely made the number of premarital sex higher. But back then, even though they could fight, women were still seen as the property of a man. Do you think that most women of that time were given an option as to who they slept with? They were sold into marriages, dammit. Of course most of them weren't given the option of who they slept with. In essence, that would make the majority of those men (Vikings) uncontrollable. You may deny it, but it not much different now.**

 **Finding a gentleman is hard, nowadays. Not impossible, just really hard. A majority of men would see a drunk girl and do you know what they would do? They might take her back to her place, but certainly not with honorable intentions. Now not every man is like that, but that sums up a lot of men. I AM NOT MEANING YOU SPECIFICALLY! I know that not every man is like that.**

 **I am truly sorry that you took it plainly offensive. I really didn't mean it to be all out offensive. But dude, you have really been pissing me off. I am really trying not to let that cloud what I say to you now, but it's getting a little hard. I'm not trying to bullshit anyone or anything ok? I am simply doing what I love most. If you have a problem with that, I really don't care. That's your problem, and in the end you have to deal with it. But don't go shitting on my story just because you're unhappy with the content.**

 **If you want to say something shitty and judgemental, please get a goddamn account and PM me about it. because in the end, you have embarrassed yourself. You know why? Because I am having to post this in public, instead of us simply conversing in a private chat. I didn't want it to come to that, but your comments are truly pissing me off.**

 **Ok this may seem a little pathetic and stupid, but please don't refer to me as simply girl. If you're in a big city, I get that you might think about it much, and that girls there might be used to just being called girl. But I'm a small town girl, and most of my family is made up of men. My brothers get a kick out of calling me girl, and I truly find it plain out rude. May as well call me a bitch. Look, I just find the term rude and uncalled for. Might be a small town thing, but please try and refrain yourself from insulting me anymore than you already have. You've insulted my story enough for everyone, I think. I've held together well so far, but I can lose my cool real easy. You might try staying off my bad side from here. Got it?**

 **And on that note, anymore complaints about my book, and I will not hold back from becoming a loose canon. You may think I already lost my temper, believe me when I say, I haven't. Not even close. So three options: you can either stop making these comments when I mean no offense by my story, get a profile now and save yourself a hell of an embarrassment, if you make more comments, or you can do neither of those and be embarrassed by what I will have to say next. Your choice, just as the reviews you post for me. Good luck!**


	10. Another AN

**So I'd like to start by saying thank you to those who have supported me in just the last few hours, due to that first A/N I posted. The ass still hasn't had the guts to show himself, so I'm beginning to think he got the message lol. But still, thank y'all. Real great to see that not everyone feels how that dude does.**

 **Now Calvin(guest) I'll answer your question here, because I can't PM you. My ancestors were Vikings, yes. My great-great-grandparents came over from Sweden almost a hundred years ago, and I am about half Swedish. But I do not think I am related to any of the Dragon Rider :D as awesome as that would be. My aunt did some research a few years back though, and she did trace our family history all the way back to the Viking Erik the Red, and his son, Leif Erikson. So while it's not badass dragon riding cool, I still think it's pretty cool lol**


End file.
